


That Which You Fear

by anonymousfriend27



Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Monsters, POV First Person, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfriend27/pseuds/anonymousfriend27
Summary: The air is uneasy here. It’s too still, too unbroken; no wind, no movement. There is nothing to move it, I suppose. It’s empty here, as far as I can tell. Searching for a sign of something lying here is futile, and if there is anything, it probably wouldn’t do me any good to disturb it. The former inhabitant of this space wasn’t friendly, why would it’s housemates me?
Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	That Which You Fear

##### Notes

Hiya :3

I’m tired zzzz

* * *
    
    
    It was the cold that I noticed first. It drags claws down my spine, twists around numb limbs and raises goosebumps along my skin. It’s not the same as a brisk autumn breeze or the snow-laden gale, it’s just… _cold._ Once it suck its fangs into my flesh, it spread like poison though my veins, infected me, sitting heavy in my bones. Dragging me down. Sometimes, I like to imagine it really is alive and that even if it is trying to slowly kill me, that that would be better than nothing. It’s been a while since anything else has breathed in the same space as me.
    
    The air is uneasy here. It’s too still, too unbroken; no wind, no movement. There is nothing to move it, I suppose. It’s empty here, as far as I can tell. Searching for a sign of something lying here is futile, and if there is anything, it probably wouldn’t do me any good to disturb it. The former inhabitant of this space wasn’t friendly, why would it’s housemates me?
    
    The old me would’ve never thought I’d miss bugs- unpleasant, squirming, creeping creatures- but at least if there’s bugs, you know there’s some sort of life, however simple…
    
    I’d take a fly over the silence.
    
    But maybe that’s a good thing. At least I know that I am safe from everything… except myself, of course. 
    
    I’d been taking care of myself for seventeen years _fairly_ well before this place. Plus, I’ve never had to eat or drink while I’m here, so it’s really not that hard to keep myself alive. If I ever do get out of here, I will tell the story of my first week; how I was so scared of the idea of starving to death that I imagined symptoms- the pain, the weakness.
    
    But it wasn’t real.
    
    I fell and grazed my knee once, just a tiny break in my skin. I blinked, and it was gone. I’m beginning to think this place is endless, and that I am endless too. 
    
    No matter how far I walk in one direction, I never meet a wall, and yet, it always feels like there’s something _right there._ Right behind you, closing in whenever you make the mistake of going anywhere. But it’s just black smoke and a deafening quiet that swallows my footsteps as much as my voice. I know it’s illogical, but I’ve stopped trying to escape, or even move really, just in case the feeling is real. Just in case each step I foolishly take pulls the walls closer in.
    
    It’s better this way, accepting that you’re going nowhere. There’s only one way out, after all, and you slammed it behind you when gave in to your fear.
    
    I wonder if you’ve realised that you took what you were so afraid of with you- that it’s out there now, hiding somewhere in the light. After spending so much time in this place, I don’t doubt it has found somewhere cold and dark and quiet to hide in for while, to grow used to the chaos of humanity. But soon it’ll be ready to strike, its eyes will adjust to the brightness just as mine have to the constant twilight. 
    
    It looks like your plan to destroy something that was little more than a faded memory has made it a threat. I’m sure it’ll make you aware of your failure in the next month or so.
    
    As much as I want to return, I don’t think the real world suits me anymore. I think once you’ve been here for long enough, you become the monster. Maybe that’s all the previous prisoner of this world was- just a human that had been locked away until they were too different. It’s not hard to believe that someone trapped here would succumb to anger or to insanity, even both. 
    
    Perhaps I’m not as safe as I thought.
    
    The ironic thing is, something about this place made me nervous the moment we stepped foot inside- like _I knew,_ that in the end, you’d run. 
    
    You’d run and I’d stay.
    
    That’s how you taught me, huh? You should’ve listening to your own advice and maybe you’d have kept it in its cage instead of letting it loose on the world.
    
    I can imagine what you’d say if you came down here, found me like this. Defeated, distorted, wallowing in the darkness I’ve already taken in. You’d tell me to have courage, to stand up strong and never give in. You’d tell me that you still have hope as long as you can fight. But where was that when you dragged me down here? When you threw me into an unnecessary fight you knew we couldn’t win?
    
    _What are you doing, kid? Why have you given up?_
    
    “I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down here.”

* * *

##### Notes

Please review and leave some kudos uwu

Prompts List: [Aug/Set/Oct Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073586)

Last Chapter: [Yes or No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205397)

Next Chapter: 5th September

* * *


End file.
